


Palabras nunca dichas

by halamshiral



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halamshiral/pseuds/halamshiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aunque tarde o temprano el mundo iba a pagar las consecuencias del terrible error de Fen’Harel, no podía evitar el dolor que le infligía saber que Lavellan acabaría convirtiéndose en un simple recuerdo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras nunca dichas

― Sulahn’nehn.  
La tenue luz de las velas bañaba la inmensa rotonda proporcionando una atmósfera cálida y acogedora que hacía vibrar con intensidad la pintura que cubría las paredes. No había un lugar en Feudo Celestial decorado con más virtuosismo que el espacio del que Solas se había adueñado. En el centro de la estancia, rodeado de pesados libros y pergaminos, Solas se empeñaba en transmitirle a la Inquisidora uno de los tantos saberes que se habían perdido en el tiempo.  
― Sula… ¿sulahn? ― balbuceó dubitativa la joven elfa.  
― Sulahn’nehn ― repitió Solas pacientemente.  
Lavellan frunció el ceño y suspiró con exasperación. Era consciente de que su gente conservaba un conocimiento ínfimo del lenguaje de sus gloriosos antepasados, pero no había anticipado que expandir su vocabulario le iba a resultar tan complicado.  
― Ir abelas ― se disculpó Lavellan.  
Solas asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una leve sonrisa. A la luz de las velas, los pequeños ojos de la Inquisidora brillaban como galaxias en la inmensa negrura del cosmos, despertando sentimientos en él que prefería mantener enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser. Le invadió una repentina melancolía al pensar que iba a perder a la única persona que le había enseñado a valorar el mundo en el que se encontraban. El Áncora incrustado en la mano de la joven, la poderosa marca que nunca nadie debió llevar salvo él mismo, acabaría arrebatándole la vida de forma prematura. Solas deseó disponer de la fuerza necesaria para liberarla de una carga que la suerte le había impuesto. Y, aunque tarde o temprano el mundo iba a pagar las consecuencias del terrible error de Fen’Harel, no podía evitar el dolor que le infligía saber que Lavellan acabaría convirtiéndose en un simple recuerdo de una forma u otra.  
― Solas ― la dulce voz de la elfa lo alejó de sus amargos pensamientos ―. ¿Ocurre algo?  
Solas sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada, centrándola en los libros amontonados sobre el escritorio.  
― Quizá deberíamos continuar esto en otro momento.  
La suave mano de la joven se posó sobre la suya en una caricia tranquilizadora. Solas volvió a dirigirle la mirada, sobresaltado por el inesperado contacto físico y temeroso de caer bajo el influjo de su ternura, de volver a sentir la necesidad de abandonar todos sus planes por ella.  
― No te preocupes, podemos hacerlo ― dijo la Inquisidora con tono alentador ―. Derrotaremos juntos a Corypheus y, cuando todo haya acabado, me quedaré a tu lado.  
Solas permaneció en silencio, sintiendo cómo las palabras que su amante había pronunciado le atravesaban el corazón como un centenar de flechas embadurnadas con el veneno de la despreocupada inocencia. Sin fuerzas para resistirse, Solas permitió que la joven cerrase la distancia entre ellos, y recibió sus labios con anhelo, respondiendo a su dulce beso con el vivo deseo que tantas veces había intentado reprimir en vano. Cuando sus rostros se separaron, una palabra escapó de los labios de Lavellan.  
― Sulahn’nehn.

**Author's Note:**

> Trespasser me ha destrozado la vida :_


End file.
